1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic bubble domain devices, in general, and to a passive replicator, in particular.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advent of magnetic bubble domain devices, a large amount of research and development has gone into designing and developing devices which can provide various control functions relative to magnetic bubbles in magnetic bubble domain material. These devices include propagation elements, switching devices, transfer gates and the like. One of the devices that has been developed is a replicator which permits bubbles propagating along a single input path to be supplied to a plurality of output paths. Several replicators are known in the art wherein the function thereof need not be discussed in detail herein. Moreover, many variations of replicators are known and include both passive and active replicators. However, these known replicators have associated problems and disadvantages. For example, active replicators require a control signal to be supplied thereto. This requires additional leads and structural geometry in the bubble domain system. Passive replicators of the type known in the art have disadvantages relative to throughput, high bias failures, the requirements of small spacings and high drive fields and the like. Improved devices with better operating characteristics are desirable in order to provide better system operation in the bubble domain field.